Another Chance
by StarWars301
Summary: When Obi Wan gives Anakin another chance Anakin takes it But how does he use it is the question.
1. Chapter 1

"You underestimate my power" Anakin said while on the paltform in the lava river. "Don't try it" Obi Wan Kenobi said at the top of the hill looking down at his former apprentice. The boy he trained for nearly 13 years was gone consumed by anger and lust for power. Obi Wan knew he had to do something but he wasn't sure if he could really kill is friend no his brother. As Anakin started to jump Obi Wan quickly jumped out the way of Anakin and landed to the left of him.  
Quickly getting up from jumping away from the incoming attack Obi Wan got to his feet just as Anakin locked blades with him. There Obi Wan was staring into the cold blue eyes of his brother, With out hesitation Obi Wan blurted out "ANAKIN STOP." Obi Wan pushed Anakin back "Why are you doing this" Obi Wan questioned Anakin. Anakin was standing their full of anger when suddenly a dumfounded look came apon his face. Quickly Anakins face filled with anger as he remembered who he was doig this for. "IM DOING THIS TO SAVE HER" he screamed "AND YOU WON'T STAND IN MY WAY." "Really are you trying to save her, last time I checked she was laying on the floor unconsuices." Obi Wan said trying to snap some sense into him.  
Anakins eyes became a bright yellow his face was filled with anger he had finally snap farther than he was supposed to.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you turly wanted to save her Anakin you could of just asked me to help." Obi Wan said looking at Anakin who still had bright yeollow eyes and you could see in his face the anger and hate. Obi Wan had to do something he had to say something that would calm Anakin down not anger him. "Anakin look I have known you since you were a small boy" Obi Wan said trying to calm down Anakin."You have been a great friend and an excellent warrior, and I know you care deeply about Padame but if you keep going down the path you are going down all your going to do is get her killed and your unborn child." Within an instant Anakins eyes turned to bright blue, all the anger and hate dissapered just like that. It only took the words "Padame" and "Unborn child" to stop Anakin from continuing down the path he was going to follow.  
Anakin deactivating his lightsaber and droping it he dropped to his knees bawling his eyes out. "What have I done" Anakin said putting his hand to his face as he sobbed. "I have become the very thing I swore to destroy, I don't know how I can live with my self now." Obi Wan in shock stood there staring at a broken man and could not believe what was happening. Quickly Obi Wan snapped out of his shock and ran to Anakins side." Anakin listen you were misleaded by a lie we all were you the most. Palpatine planned the war just to get to you he knew he could use you to destroy the Jedi and the serve as his puppet and he could use you to do his dirty work." Obi Wan said trying to comfort Anakin."I can't go on Obi Wan there is no way I can redeem my self after this I have done terrible things." Anakin said still sobbing his eyes out."Anakin there is a way you can redeem your self by coming with me to take down Palpatine.""I can't" Anakin said standing straight up. "You have not seen his power he is more powerful than both of us and with a flick of his wrist we could be dead on the floor." Anakin said tears still coming down his face but not as much now."We will have to try you never know what the outcome could be." Obi Wan said with hope in his eyes. "Try" Anakin said and just like that Anakin picked up his lightsaber and started to run towrads the landing platform where their dreaded duel began. Obi Wan just stood there and let Anakin go he knew once Anakin made a decision he followed through with it.  
Anakin ran straight for the platform, once he arrived C-3PO greeted him "Ah master Anakin what a suprise, Artoo and I have brought mistriss Padame on board." Anakin ran past 3PO and did not even look his way "Oh how rude" 3PO said running on to the ship. There on the ship Padame was lying on the small medical bed in the medical bay of her ship. Anakin ran into the medical bay straight away "I'm so sorry Padame for everything i've done I don't know how you will for give me" Anakin said with tears rolling down his cheecks while looking at Padame who was still unconsious. Anakin walked away knowing he had to get out of there quick so he could not be stopped by Obi Wan he went to the cockpit and started the engines. Next to him in the copilots chair was 3PO "3PO set course for Dantooine." 


End file.
